Home for Christmas
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Kisuke is wondering where Yoruichi is and if she'll be home for Christmas.


Hey, everyone! I know that it is the day after Christmas but here is a Christmas story for Kisuke and Yoruichi. I actually wanted to title it "All I Want For Christmas Is For You To Come Home", but that would be too long. Anyway, it was inspired by the Christmas songs, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" and "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home). Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve- Many years ago- Soul Society- Shihōin Mansion_

The clicking sound of a lock turning echoed throughout Kisuke Urahara's bedroom. The door leading to the balcony creaked open. Kisuke awoke when he heard the sound, and he jumped up, preparing to attack.

"Calm down, Kisuke." A young woman's voice whispered as she walked through the door.

Kisuke rubbed his tired eyes as he looked at the figure in front of him. The moon shown a faint light on her, but he recognized her slender frame, her short purple hair, and her sparkling amber eyes.

"Yoruichi?" He questioned. He was surprised to see her. She had been gone for a week, and no one knew where she went or when she was coming back. This was typical behavior for her though.

"Who else would it be?" She asked sarcastically as she went and sat on his bed.

"You've been gone for a week. I wasn't really expecting you." Kisuke said as he turned to her.

She smiled up at him. "I'll always come home for Christmas." She stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Christmas Eve- Present Day- Human World- Urahara Shoten_

The porch was covered in soft, shining snow, and more snow was falling tenderly from the sky. Kisuke Urahara was staring intently outside the window. In another room, the voices of Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu blended together as they sang Christmas songs and decorated the tree. Kisuke, though, was too lost in his thoughts to notice what was happening in the room next to him. He kept thinking about Yoruichi and that Christmas Eve from long ago. He kept hearing Yoruichi's voice as she told him she would always be home for Christmas. She always came back to the shop on Christmas Eve morning, yet it was already nighttime and there was no sign of her. He kept staring out the window waiting for her to appear. His concentration broke though when an ornament hit the ground and shattered, making a loud crunching sound.

"Look what you did, Ururu!" Jinta yelled.

"I didn't do it. You did, Jinta." Ururu calmly stated.

"Did not!" Jinta yelled back.

"Go get the broom." Tessai told him. Even though Jinta was now a teenager, he was still afraid of Tessai, so he ran off to get the broom while Ururu put more ornaments on the tree. Meanwhile, Tessai walked into the other room and noticed Kisuke.

He walked over and stood beside him. He knew what he was thinking about, so he simply said, "Don't worry."

Kisuke turned to him and laughed. "I'm not worried about anything. Just admiring the snow." He stated.

Tessai knew it was a lie, but he did not push the issue. Instead, he asked Kisuke to come and look at the tree.

Kisuke took one last look at the window and then went to see the tree. It wasn't a very big tree, but it was covered in shiny ornaments and twinkling lights. He couldn't help but stare at the lights. They reminded him of the moonlight shining on Yoruichi as she stood in his room and of her golden eyes as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but wonder where she was right now.

"What do you think of the tree?" Ururu asked, breaking his thoughts.

"It looks fantastic!" He stated happily. He didn't feel very happy as he looked at it, though.

Kisuke's thoughts were broken again as Tessai placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're all turning in for the night." He said.

Kisuke nodded. "Okay." He said. "I'm going to stay up for a little while." He wanted to stay up and welcome Yoruichi home when she came in. He sat down at the table in the middle of the room. He tried to keep himself awake, but he soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke yawned as he woke up and raised his head from the table. He saw the Christmas tree sparkling in front of him, and he realized that he must have fallen asleep. As he started to stand up, a blanket fell off his back. He didn't remember grabbing a blanket when he sat down. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. That's when he froze. He rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Yoruichi. Her long, purple hair was tied in a ponytail, and it swayed as she moved her head and hummed a song. He couldn't understand how she wasn't freezing in the tank top and pajama shorts she was wearing. Her golden eyes locked on him as he walked into the kitchen. She took a sip of milk and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Kisuke." She greeted.

"Good morning, Yoruichi." He managed to stumble out. He went and sat down by her at the table. "Um, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Not long after you fell asleep." She replied, grinning. "You don't have to wait up for me, you know."

Kisuke raised his fan up to his face. He had been caught. "I wasn't waiting up on you. I just happened to fall asleep in there." He lied.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Did you think that I had run off with someone or something?" She asked as she took another sip of milk.

He laughed. "Yes. I figured that you had swept somebody off their feet and ran away together." He said. In fact, he was worried she had went back to the Shihōin mansion. After all that had happened, she would surely have been welcomed back.

Yoruichi looked at him, and she could tell that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He quickly stated.

"You can't lie to me, Kisuke." She replied. "I know you too well."

He stared back at her and said, "I thought you had went back to your real home at the Shihōin mansion."

The next thing he knew his cheek was throbbing in pain. Yoruichi had slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked. He was shocked that she had hit him.

"I was trying to knock some sense into you!" She yelled as she loomed over him.

He looked up at her confused. She rolled her eyes. "For a genius, you can be really stupid sometimes." She bent down and looked him in the eyes. "This is my home, Kisuke. Wherever you are is my home. I left the Shihōin mansion and the Soul Society to help you because you are my best friend. No matter where we go, if I'm with you then I'm home." She stated.

He just stared at her, not really knowing what to say. He should have realized that after all they had been through, she wouldn't just abandon him and go back. In his mind, though, he wasn't worthy of having someone like Yoruichi by his side. She deserved better than to be here in the human world at a tiny shop for Christmas. She honestly deserved better than a mansion in the Soul Society. Most of all, though, she deserved better company than him.

He didn't say any of that though because he knew it would make her angry. She was independent, and she could make up her mind herself. If she wanted to be here with him then that was her decision, so he just smiled at her and said, "Welcome home then."

* * *

Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
